


discretion

by QueenOfHz



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHz/pseuds/QueenOfHz
Summary: Dorothea notices Edelgard and the professor acting strangely.





	discretion

“So I think I figured out how we would be able to move our army to the objective without losing too many soldiers. We should split our units into two groups, the faster, mounted units can go around this hill and provide cover for the other half, which can travel the quicker, yet more open road here.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, Dorothea. I still say we rush the enemy head on, before they know what hit ‘em!” Caspar punctuated the end of his sentence by slamming the table, upending several of the miniature army models on the battlefield diagram Professor Byleth had laid out for them.

“Honestly, Caspar. I thought your father was the head of Military Affairs? You would think that some sort of strategic ability would have rubbed off on you,” Dorothea tutted, righting the fallen pieces. “Remember, the professor said the goal was to reach the target destination as quickly as possible, not to defeat the enemy units.”

“Yeah, but straight down the middle is the shortest distance to the target!”

“You can’t reach the target if all your troops are dead, Caspar.”

“Well, what do you think, Edelgard?” 

“Hm? Oh yes, absolutely.” The two students ceased arguing to look over at their third group member, who was quite clearly not paying attention. Dorothea followed Edelgard’s gaze across the classroom, landing on a certain teal-haired professor, currently standing over another group’s table and discussing their strategy.

Smirking, Dorothea lowered her voice so Caspar couldn’t hear. “Edie, while I’ll be the first to admit it’s a  _ lovely _ view, do you think you can take your eyes off of our professor for a moment and help us get an A on this assignment?”

Edelgard snapped her head around, her face matching the crimson of her house leader cape. “I wasn’t-- Um. Apologies. Will you repeat what you were saying, Dorothea?”

The brunette briefly explained her proposed solution again. Edelgard nodded along, though glazed over eyes and absent-minded fiddling of her white hair gave away the fact that she was barely paying attention.

“--and so although this way is not the shortest distance, the slower units won’t be held up in fighting and will have a better chance of making it to the destination.” Dorothea finished, moving the last unit across the map. She looked up and grinned as she noticed a figure standing behind Edelgard. “Isn’t that right, professor?” The house leader visibly straightened up and almost fell out of her seat.

“An excellent solution, Dorothea.” Byleth nodded, expressionless as always. “Good work, you three.” The professor turned to address the class, voice raising, “Everyone, please remember to meet in the training yard tomorrow morning. That’s eight o’clock sharp, Linhardt. You are dismissed after you return your materials to the front of the class.”

Dorothea packed her bag, eyeing her house leader. “Edie, what do you say to studying for a bit this afternoon out by the pond? It’s probably one of the warmest days left in the season.”

“Oh, I’d love to Dorothea, but I’m afraid I have an, um.. appointment with the professor. Perhaps tomorrow?” Edelgard did not meet her classmate’s eyes as she deftly packed her materials away.

Dorothea quirked an amused eyebrow. “Oh! Of course, far be it from me to keep you! Have fun!” She winked and bounced away before Edelgard could respond.

\--

“That is nonsense, Dorothea. As much as we have our disagreements, Edelgard would never stoop to the impropriety of a tryst with our professor!”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed Edie and our dear professor spending an unusual amount of time together outside of class? Just now I saw them leaving the classroom together. Put the pieces together, Ferdie.”

“I am not being certain, Dorothea. Couldn’t the Professor and Edelgard just be having extra studying? Edelgard is taking her position as house leader very seriously after all.”

Dorothea patted Petra’s hand. “Oh my sweet Petra. I’m sure if you asked her, that’s exactly what she would tell you. Alas, I have seen the way Edie makes eyes at the professor all day during class. And our mysterious professor, why I’m certain is very good at keeping secrets!”

“Um, I don’t know if it means anything, but you know that big walk-in pantry in the kitchens? I-I saw them go in there last week. They didn’t come out for at least fifteen minutes.”

The whole table grew silent and looked at Bernadetta, who visibly started shaking. “Um, um you’re probably right Ferdinand, I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding! Please stop staring at me!”

A shadow fell over Bernadetta, who yelped and crawled under the table when she realized who it was. “Yes. I’m sure any speculation about the amount of time Lady Edelgard and Professor Byleth spend together is just that, a  _ misunderstanding _ . Now, I highly suggest you all find something better to do with your time than engage in foolish gossip.”

Dorothea rolled her eyes. “Oh Hubie, you’re no fun at all.”

\--

“Like this, my teacher?”

“Yes, Edelgard. Up and down motions, keep going.”

“And now I put this in it?”

“When the juice thickens, yes.”

“Is… Is it supposed to smell like this, Professor?”

“You’ll get used to it. It tastes better than it smells anyway. Is your hand getting tired? I can take over if you’d like.”

“No, I can do this. I’m not going to let you down, my teacher.”

“You’re doing a great job, Edelgard.”

“Praise isn’t necessary. Mmmm, oh, you were right. This tastes divine. Thank you again, by the way. For your… discretion.”

“I really don’t see why you’re so intent on secrecy.”

“Really, professor. It would be much too embarrassing if my classmates found us out. What would they think if they realized the future Emperor of Adrestia needed cooking lessons?” 

**Author's Note:**

> They were fifteen minutes in the pantry because Byleth doesn't know the names of any of the spices and had to taste them all first.
> 
> Find me @Queen_of_Hz on twitter!


End file.
